La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío (Historia Hot)
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si...Al final de Devoted, finalizando el partido Clark se despide de Lois. Pero el episodio no termina ahí, si no que Mandy lo estaba esperando y le hace una encerrona. Seducciendo a Clark, lo lleva a su casa y Clark perdiendo su virgidad con ella. Al pasar los meses...
1. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frí

_Basado en el capitulo 4x04, Devoted. De la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

_Noche, Secundaria Smallville_

_Mandy se encuentra cerca del borde de la piscina. Clark y Lois entran. Clark está usando un traje de baño y una camiseta y tiene una toalla sobre su hombro. Primero se notan los hombres bailando el hula, entonces Lois nota un bolso en una mesa cerca de Mandy. Clark y Lois se encuentran a unos pasos detrás de Mandy.  
_  
Está bien, Clark...ve por la bolsa, es hora del show

_Clark se encuentra aprensivo esto_ - Lois, no lo creo

Ve - _responde ella, empujándolo hacia adelante._

Bien - _Clark continúa caminando hacia Mandy y mira a Lois con nerviosismo. Ella le hace un gesto para que siga adelante, y lo hace. Él camina delante de Mandy. _

El sonríe falsamente** - **Hola, Mandy.

Ella encanta de verlo - Hey, Clark. -_ Ella pone su bebida sobre la mesa._ - Bienvenido a la fiesta. - _Hay un silencio incómodo y Clark mira por encima del hombro de Mandy a Lois. Mandy se comienza a dar la vuelta, para ver lo que Clark está mirando, para impedir que vea a Lois, Clark toma rápidamente a Mandy por los hombros y se inclina para besarla. Lois comienza a deslizarse hacia ellos. Clark termina el beso, sorprendido de sí mismo, Mandy está sonriendo. _

Estoy enamorada de ti - _Mandy lo mira, levanta la parte delantera de la camisa y mira su estómago ejercitado _

Sí, puedo trabajar con esto. - _Mandy toma de la mano a Clark, agarra su bolso de la mesa, y conduce Clark fuera de la piscina. Lois se da la vuelta para que Mandy no la vea. Cuando Mandy y Clark están abandonando la sala, Clark se vuelve hacia Lois._

_Susurrando desesperado. - _Lois! - Lois le hace _gestos a Clark para quedarse con Mandy. Mandy lo conduce a los vestuarios vacíos donde inmediatamente comienza a besarlo. Sin tener que detener el beso, ella lo lleva a una máquina de pesa y lo empuja contra ella. Cuando Mandy le da la esplada a la entrada, Lois entra en la habitación y hace una mueca al ver Clark y Mandy besandose. Lois va a otra máquina de pesas y observa desde detrás de él. _

Oh, eres tan fuerte. - _Mandy le dice al chico de acero_

_Mientras que este le responde_ - Y eres tan hermosa

_Lois se dice para si misma_ **- **Estoy tan asqueada _Mandy - Clark __y Mandy __continuan besandose, mientras que ella toma la toalla del hombro de Clark y la lanza detrás de ella donde golpea Lois en la cara. Mandy lleva a Clark a un banco y él se sienta en él, a continuación, se extiende a su regazo. Su bolso sigue siendo por encima del hombro. _

Entonces, dime. Si te gusto mucho, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí? - ella le pregunta a el

Te invitar a cenar, - _Mandy lo besa de nuevo. Él mira por encima del hombro de Mandy a Lois que parece menos que impresionado por la respuesta de Clark._

Clark vuelve hablar - voy a cocinar. Voy a cocinar la cena, para ti.

¡Oh, esto es tan caliente - _Mandy ataca el cuello de Clark con sus besos. Clark desliza cuidadosamente la bolsa fuera de su hombro y lo tira al suelo, apuntando a ella violentamente para que Lois la recoga. _

Pareces distraído. - _dice ella y lo observa detenidamente _

_Clark responde con insefuridad_ - Um, estoy nervioso

¿Por qué? - le pregunta finalmente

Yo, eh, nunca antes. Hecho, lo que creo que estamos a punto de hacer. . _Lois se escabulle alrededor del borde de la sala, cada vez más cerca a la bolsa. Mandy y comienza a besarlo de nuevo. Lois está a centímetros de agarrar la bolsa cuando de repente Mandy se levanta y retrocede hacia la bolsa. Lois corretea de distancia y se esconde debajo del escritorio del entrenador como Mandy recoge la bolsa y arrastra a Clark hasta el escritorio. Mandy se acuesta boca arriba sobre la mesa y tira de Clark hacia abajo sobre ella para darle un beso. Clark tiene éxito en conseguir la bolsa por segunda vez y lo deja caer de la mesa donde cae sobre la cabeza de Lois. _

Ow - se queda Lois

Mandy a esuchado esto y pregunta - ¿Qué?

Clark hacer ruidos de placer, para simular el ruido provocado por Lois - Oh! Oooh!

DIvirtiéndose, lo imíta - Oh! Oooh! - Se ríe. Se besan. - _Mandy comienza a levantar la camisa de Clark. Lois está en el piso, a segunods de abrir la bolsa, cuando la camisa de Clark cae en su cabeza. Ella se la quita, disgustada y molesta y se sale de debajo del escritorio con la bolsa en la mano. Mandy está demasiado ocupado con Clark para ver Lois irse. Lois sale de la habitación y entra en una sala de calderas de al lado. Ella oye Mandy reír._

_Minutos después encontramos a Clark acostado en el escritorio del vestuario y Mandy montando al chico de acero escritorio en el vestuario. _

¿Te estás aburriendo? - _pregunta la cheerladers_

_Titubea Clark_ - No.

Bueno. Porque sólo estoy empezando. - _le responde y lo vuelve a b__esar. Pasan unos minutos se siguen besando_

_Mandy todavía a caballo, sobre Clark. Mientras desata su traje de baño.  
_  
Así que, ¿Hasta dónde quieres ir aquí? - pregunta ella

Um ... - Clark no alcanzo a responder, cuando fue interrumpido por Lois.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

_Bueno eso fue hace un par de horas, Clark con el equipo de la secundaria acaban de ganar el partido. El había acaba de despedirse de Lois, cuando sin darse cuenta se le acerca Mandy que vestía una mini falda, botas y una camiseta ajustada  
_

Hola, Clark. - _le dice ella y rapidamente lo besa en los labios. Rapidamente la aparta de el_

¿Que hace aquí? - _pregunta algo alterado Clark_

Quise ver el partido, jugaste bien -_ le responde ella_

_Clark se sonroja - _gracias, pero no deberias estar

_Ella lo interrumpe_ - ...las chicas y yo dimos la declaracion. Al terminar esto, nos dejaron en libertad y prometimos no volver hacer eso. Tu me conoces desde la primaria, yo cometi un error y te lo reconozco. Me perdonas - l_e pregunta. haciendole ojitos _ _y acariciando sus hombros_

Bien, te perdono - _le responde el joven granjero. Ella lo abraza y lo vuelve a besar_

Mandy - Clark se le queda viendo

No lo nieges, Clark. Recuerda que te gusto lo de anoche, respondeme algo es cierto lo que dijiste - ella le pregunta muy intregada

Clark preocupado por algo, preguntar - ¿Qué cosa?

Eres virgen - dice finalmente

Clark empieza a tocer - Lo eres

Susurra Clark - Si

Quieres que lo arreglemos - le aconseja

De que hablas - _Ella se acerca más a el, rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Clark  
_

Tu sabes... Clark, ¿quieres un poco de esto? - _le dice ella sugestivamente._

Yo - _Ella se ríe y se inclina hacia Clark. - _Creo, que tengo una gran vista - _responde finalmente, sin trabas_

Aun, no has visto lo mejor - _Ella se acerca al cuello de Clark, hasta poco a poco llegar a sus labios, besandose lentamente. Hasta llegar aun beso feroz y apasionado. Ella le tomo la mano y subieron a su auto, partiendo de la secundaria hacia otro lugar, para unirse. _

_Cerca de la secundaria el auto se detuvo, era la casa de Mandy. Ella había decidido traer a Clark acá, porque sus padres después de acompañarla donde la polícia, se habían ido hacer sus cosas. Mandy es hija de padres separados, vive con su padre casi nunca esta en casa y su madre vive en metrópolis_

_Al bajarse del auto los dos se tomaron de la mano, entrando a la casa. Mandy lo guia hacia el sofa, los dos se sentaron pero Clark no se sentó junto a ella, Mandy se acercó más a él. La mano de la rubia se acerco a la entre pierna del granjero, este llegando a saltar. Estaba muy nervioso, así que ella decidio actuar. Ganandose sobre el regazo de Clark_

_A pesar de su confusión, él seguía siendo un varón adolescente y ella era una bella adolescente , y su Clark Jr comenzó a moverse contra la presión de sus nalgas. No sabía como actuar, pero lo siguiente que él sabía que ella profesó su amor por él y lo beso y no fue un beso en la mejilla. Su confusión y su pasión llevó a un momento de shock congelada con los ojos abiertos , donde los labios de ella alojan sin decisión consciente de él , compartiendo el beso._

_Ella le sonrió, se movio suavemente sobre su entrepierna haciendo que Jr salata de alegría. Él no había pensado en ella en términos sexuales antes, o tal vez un poco. Aunque le gustaba no sabía como se encontraba en esta situacion, pero había tomado una decision y la había quedido compartir con ella, antes que lo heche de la casa_

_Sería casi ser grosero de rechazar una oferta tan generosa, y uno nunca debe ser grosero con una potencial novia - la sonrisa de Mandy brillo, al escuchar estas palabras. Él racionalizó mientras alcanzaba su cintura, ella volvio a envolver sus brazos por encima de su hombro, los dedos se movilizan por su cabello como él capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso. Ellos absorbidos el uno al otro los labios, cabezas y bocas retorcidas. Su lengua se batió en duelo con la de ella y luego ella se rindió , dejando a explorar el interior de su boca. Sus pechos se aplanan y se frotaban contra su pecho. Podía sentir los duros picos de sus pezones como puntos calientes rodeados por las almohadas calientes de sus pechos a través de la fina tela de la camiseta y su camiseta. Su erección estaba haciendo que sus calzoncillos y los pantalones vaqueros se sienten unos tallas más pequeñas. Su mano bajo para acariciar el pequeño culo apretado y ella gimió._

Sabes a fresas_. - Él le informó, aún acariciando lentamente sus nalgas. Le felicito y le gustó las pequeñas flores de color de sus palabras trajeron a sus mejillas. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, deslizó sus manos por su culo hasta los muslos , las pruebas de la piel suave y los músculos firmes. Se movió un poco mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, empujando hacia arriba. Su piel era suntuosamente suave y lisa y ella parecía ser sólo un poco de cosquillas. Puso a prueba su teoría bailando punta de sus dedos a lo largo de sus lados y ella se retorció con más fuerza, que se sentía muy bien como ella se mueve contra el bulto de su polla. Cada uno de sus pechos eran sólo un poco más que un puñado mientras les acariciaba, apretando la cálida , firme, pero flexible carne . Sus pulgares. Ella arqueó la espalda y apretó entre sus manos . Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y sus dientes blancos y rectos, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado._

_De mala gana abandonó sus pechos y arrastró la camiseta, por la cabeza . Dejó que sus ojos recorren el cuerpo con aprecio. Ella tenia una figura esbelta sexy, tal vez no gym, pero bien tonificado y curvilíneo. Su piel parecía suave y acogedor. Su pecho eran globos redondos, no excesivamente grande, pero vivaz y perfectamente proporcionada a su figura esbelta. Al ver lo que le provocaba, jr tuvo de nuevo una contracción en sus pantalones y la prensa contra la entrepierna de Chloe. Él enterró su cara en sus pechos. Su piel olía a vainilla y un olor que le intrigaba mucho. Él amamantó a su pezón izquierdo y ella sentia el pulsar más su teta. Mientras tenia carne en la boca. Sintió la mano de Mandy en su cabello apretando y casi tuvo que sacar el pecho de su boca. Mantuvo el pezón entre los labios, hasta que Finalmente la solto. _

Creo que tengo que conseguir más cómodo también._ - se sugirió en voz alta, deshaciendo su cinturón y desabrochando sus pantalones antes de arrastrar a su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo. __Ella se movió hacia atrás, bajandose del sofá_

Levanta tu culo. - _ordeno e__lla, su sonoridad diciéndole en términos inequívocos que estaba en su mejor interés de hacer lo que le sugirió . Arrastró sus pantalon y boxers hacia sus caderas. Sacó sus boxers, mostrando una clara erección. A él le gustaba la forma en que miró a su pene palpitante. Se retorció y se balanceaba hacia ella como si en homenaje a su embelesada , la atención fascinada. _

¿Por qué no le das un besito, Mandy? - _Clark le s__ugirió a la mujer que le iba a quitar la virginidad, alcanzando hacia adelante y alisándose el pelo de la cara. __Su mano era suave , suave y cálida como ella lo envolvió colocando un húmedo beso en la punta de su polla. __Movió sus labios hacia atrás y la parte baja de la espalda se tensó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras ella sopló un aliento caliente en la cabeza y lentamente permita que la punta de su lengua suavemente lave él. _

¿Quieres que te la chupe él? _- preguntó ella con voz dulce miel como la mano le apretó ligeramente. _

Si insistes - _Él le dijo. Ya está sucediendo como Mandy deslizó sus labios sobre su polla y lentamente comenzó a chupar._

_Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de la piel palpitante de su erección, ya que el calor de líquido de la boca y la lengua arremolinándose lo rodearon . Dejó escapar un gemido suave como la sensación de placer se deslizó por su columna vertebral . Su mano se movió hasta que su boca que el pene presiona contra su parte posterior de la boca a la garganta. Ella trató de tomar más de él , pero empezó a vomitar y toser retrocedió apresuradamente. _

Lo siento . Yo no soy muy bueno en esto. En realidad, no soy tan suelta como lo creen todos. Sólo lo hecho una vez antes. - _Ella se disculpó. _

No lo sientas, Mandy. Eso, era grande, sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo_. - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ella sonrió a su vez. __Esta fue su primera mamada, y se sentía maravilloso. Ella volvió a lo que había estado haciendo con entusiasmo, puso la polla en la boca. Clark estaba en el cielo como Mandy chupó la polla y de vez en cuando acariciaba sus bolas enviar hormigueo de placer que irradia en el vientre y hasta en el pecho. Ella incluso hizo unos cuantos más intentos de tomar más de él en , pero sin éxito antes de enfocar toda su atención en el placer a la parte que pudo. Él la animó , diciéndole lo talentoso que era y lo increíble que sentía. Podía sentir los pechos de ella contra sus muslos mientras su cabeza continuaba boca arriba y hacia abajo, respirando con dificultad a través de la nariz._

_Clark apretó los dientes al sentir sus testículos comienzan a agitarse y su saco de apriete con la necesidad de la liberación y era de muy mala gana y una fuerza colosal de voluntad que cogió la cabeza y tiró de ella a chupar la boca de su polla. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y pudo ver un tímido orgullo en sus ojos en su alabanza. Él se quejó de la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la atrajo de nuevo al sofá . Él comenzó a atraerla en un beso y luego otro__ con más fuerza, la exploración de la boca y los dientes_

_Ella no había soltado su polla y él sintió elevándose sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer no era justo lo que quería o ella fue capaz de leer su mente. La sintió frotar la cabeza de su pene. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella y estaban húmedos, cálido y resbaladizo. La sintió estremecerse y gemir en su boca mientras lo frota contra la pequeña perla sedosa de su clítoris. __Se chupó el labio inferior por un momento antes de romper el beso, pero él la mantuvo cerca , la nariz sólo la mitad de una pulgada de la de ella._ - Adelante, hazlo. - _Le dijo suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella._


	2. o Y se come despacio

_Basado en el capitulo 4x04, Devoted. De la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

_Ella no había soltado su polla y él sintió elevándose sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer no era justo lo que quería o ella fue capaz de leer su mente. La sintió frotar la cabeza de su pene. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella y estaban húmedos, cálido y resbaladizo. La sintió estremecerse y gemir en su boca mientras lo frota contra la pequeña perla sedosa de su clítoris. __Se chupó el labio inferior por un momento antes de romper el beso, pero él la mantuvo cerca , la nariz sólo la mitad de una pulgada de la de ella._ - Adelante, hazlo. - _Le dijo suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella._

_Él quería moverse, sentir el roce de su eje acuchillando a través de su carne firme, pero él esperó su momento . Sería aún mejor si lo hizo. Sintió crecer su yo de abajo con la crema lubricante. Deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y ahuecó su culo , levantándola ligeramente. Ella hizo una mueca, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo y él lentamente la bajó. __Él agarró su culo, sus mejillas un poco más firme y guió sus caderas en un movimiento oscilante, lo que le hizo deslizar hacia atrás y adelante en su interior._

_Después de unos momentos , la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y el conjunto de su mandíbula se suavizaron. Mandy empezó a moverse por su cuenta, meciéndose más duro dándole un toque y rodar hasta sus caderas , tímidamente al principio, pero pronto crece en confianza. Clark había tenido ni idea de que iba a sentir tan bien estar dentro de una chica, a sentir su arrastre apretado canal y el embrague a lo largo de su eje con su agarre firme y caliente, húmedo, resbaladizo. Había pensado que su boca era el cielo, pero esto era el nirvana, el paraíso, ganar la lotería y la Navidad , todo en uno. Sus movimientos se hicieron más entusiasta y ella sólo hizo una mueca, una vez o dos veces más mientras empujaba a través de lo que él suponía era su cuello uterino , si lo que podía recordar de su educación sexual era de fiar, pero cosas como recuerdos y pensamientos estaban siendo invalidados y disperso a los vientos de su gusto por el placer que le estaba dando._

_Se besaron con avidez, pero en ráfagas cortas que eran necesarios sus bocas para arrastrar aire suficiente para alimentar sus esfuerzos. Le mordisqueó, aspir y tiró de su labio inferior beso hinchado y ella hizo lo mismo con sus lenguas, siguiente para acallar cualquier herida que podría haber causado. Las palabras cayeron de su boca, estímulos y alabanzas , súplicas y amonestaciones e incluso blasfemias mezclan en una sinfonía de músculos de su estómago y sus nalgas, se tensaron al sentir sus testículos comienzan a apretar y ascender._

Es demasiado pronto! - _pensó. Quería más, quería que durara más tiempo, acomodó su culo a los cojines del sofá. Trató de contener su grito detrás de los dientes apretados, pero no pudo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Probocando un grito que brotara por toda la casa, mientras que su polla chorreaba dentro de ella. La liberación de la presión era una cascada gozosa de energía salvaje. Intenso, placer, una salvaje, energía eléctrica corría por su espalda, manteniéndola doblada y tenso. __El placer estalló en su mente con la fuerza de martilleo en olas, que lo dejó aturdido, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta mientras miraba hacia arriba._

_Su grito tartamudeó a su fin con la sacudida de sus caderas y el latido de su polla comenzó a disminuir en intensidad, sólo para dejar escapar un gruñido pesado. Ella brillaba por el sudor y podría haber jurado que en realidad lo fulminó en una suave luz de la en el living de la casa. Clark ni siquiera había considerado en la que había estado en el plazo de llegar a un clímax, siendo demasiado envuelto en el goce de su primera experiencia sexual con penetración y el orgasmo estremecedor que había creado. Estaba muy feliz por ello, se sentía orgulloso, ella finalmente se desplomó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, su respiración pesada haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó a él y se quedó así, dejando que su respiración vuelva lentamente a la normalidad._

_Ligeramente besando su hombro, miró por la espalda, algo molestaba en el fondo de su mente, pero rápidamente se olvido como Mandy empezó a dar señales de vida por acariciar._

Hmmm. Eso fue increíble. - _Ella le susurró al oído, con voz soñadora._

Sí. Lo fue. - _Él respondió. __Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró._

Sigues siendo duro. - _Ella le informó y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Su erección no parecía haberse achicado en lo más mínimo. __Ella gimió cuando experimentalmente se apretó contra ella._

¿Otra vez? - _preguntó ella con incredulidad._

Yo aparezco estar todavía bastante tenso, Mandy - _Explicó y con un firme control sobre su cintura que les movió hasta que ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda, con lo que se encuentra entre sus piernas. Se había quedado en su interior en todo el reposicionamiento, terminando con sólo su cabeza dentro de ella. Mandy__ había dejado pequeños gemidos con cada movimiento mientras se movía dentro de ella.  
_

Ve despacio, yo soy un poco sensible por allí en estos momentos. - _Ella se lo dijo. __Él no contestó, pero bajó sus labios a los de ella en un beso lento como él apretó su culo y lentamente la penetró. Era húmedo y resbaladizo con la combinación de sus jugos y pese a la estrechez de su carne se deslizó en ella fácilmente. Él sentía que sus caderas se elevan lentamente para satisfacer las suyas. Se detuvo a la entrada de su útero. Había sido incómodo para ella la primera vez y él asumió con su mayor sensibilidad, sería peor. Empezó con las más suaves, manteniendo la mayor parte de su miembro en su húmedo calor y luego alargó gradualmente._

_Se besaron con languidez o acariciaron, lamieron y chuparon en la piel del otro. Sus dedos se arrastraron por el pelo y luego por la espalda. Podía sentir que dibujen patrones abstractos sobre su espalda mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. Hizo ruidos adorables, apreciativas que formaban parte gemidos entrecortados y suspiros de felicidad. La próxima vez que él fue enterrado en su núcleo se esforzaba hacia adelante. Un poco, levantando los hombros del sofá y agarró el culo. Usando su agarre lo instó hacia adelante a través del estrecho anillo de cuello del útero. El placer era un zumbido constante a través de su sistema, pero la acumulación fue mucho más lento que antes y que podría aliviar de nuevo o acelerarlo por ir más rápido o más lento o más difícil._

Sintió un temblor en su interior y luego dejó escapar un explosivo - ¡Sí! - _su sexo le apretó con fuerza, ya que inunda con aún más de su crema resbaladiza caliente. Sintió que sus uñas arrastran diez senderos calientes hasta su espalda. Su coño ondulaba a su alrededor mientras él seguía a arar en ella. Encontró la expresión un poco aturdida en su cara después de su orgasmo había golpeado, completamente sexy y adorable . __De repente, se aferró a sus caderas._

Stop. Stop. Para. Para. Por favor - _repitió ella en un frenesí rápido, su respiración pesada, con la voz tensa y desesperada. Estaba lejos de estar listo para hacer eso, pero la voracidad de su declaración de culpabilidad y su evidente angustia, calmó sus caderas mucho más eficazmente que sus delgadas manos. __Su polla seguía el pulso y la contracción en su interior. Él mira hacia ella, su mente aún golpeada por su necesidad. La idea que se formó en su mente llena de lujuria , sorprendió incluso a él. Él la besó suavemente, cuando se dtuvo el beso, ella le sonrió, con los brazos ligeramente envueltos alrededor de su cuello y él le devuelve la sonrisa. _

Me gustaría poner en el culo._ - Él le dijo y él puede ver que abría los ojos por la sorpresa. _

Tú ... ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso_? - preguntó, y él puede ver la aprensión en sus ojos y casi se arrepintió. _

Me gustaría probar_ - Él respondió. La vio preocupada y estaba casi segura de que diría que no. _

¿Me amas , Clark?_ - preguntó de repente, su voz áspera y vulnerable. La pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su mente se escuchanban unos gritos que le decían que se detuviera, pero su miembro palpitante, aún envuelto en el abrazo apretado de su sexo caliente, húmedo aún hizo su argumento elocuente por su deseo y necesidad. Él sabía la respuesta que obtendría de él lo que quería, pero también sabía que la respuesta no era cierto en la forma en que ella lo requería. _

Sí, Mandy, te quiero._ - Él le contestó de todos modos y la mentira sonó convincente incluso para él. _

Bueno ... podemos intentarlo, si realmente quieres. -_ Ella le informó después de un momento . Aún podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos y su sonrisa era un poco pálida. Hubo un poco de culpa, pero fue una cosa distante sólo sentía a la ligera y no es rival para la emoción y la excitación que sentía ante la idea. Ambos gimieron, su mayor medida que él cuando salió de ella. Su pene brillaba con sus jugos mientras ella se puso boca abajo y luego levantó las rodillas debajo de ella hasta que ella estaba en cuatro patas con él de rodillas detrás de ella. _

_Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, con nerviosismo, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, dejando que sus pulgares se cepillan a través de la arruga estrellas de mar de su ano. - Voy a ir lento, lo prometo. - el le dijo, mientras mantenía una de sus pulgares presionando ligeramente mientras su culo y deslizó sus otros dedos, entre sus piernas.  
_

_Ella se movió un poco y pudo sentir que se le encogía el culo cuando se aplica más presión con el pulgar y lo puso en ella. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido suave y se movió ligeramente de lado a lado. Estaba empezando a tener dudas, no acerca de lo que quería, pero si era físicamente posible para Mandy. Pasó más tiempo jugando con su arrancada, prestando especial atención a su clítoris. Siguió recogiendo su crema y trabajando en su ano tan suavemente como pudo, finalmente sintiendo que ella se relajaba un poco, pero sólo ligeramente. Ella al poco tiempo despué silbó y gimió de dolor._

_Su polla aún palpitaba y balanceándose contra su estómago duro, impaciente para confirmar las sensaciones de su imaginación, en cuanto a lo que se siente al ir a donde sus dedos estaban actualmente. No podía ver su cara cuando había bajado la cabeza, apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Besó su camino por la espalda hasta que su boca estaba al lado de la oreja. La sintió estremecerse ligeramente cuando su mano se dirigió la punta de su polla presionando ligeramente contra su culo__. -_ Trata de relajarte, Mandy. - _Él le dijo en voz baja y comenzó a aplicar una presión suave. __Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él apretó su cintura, para sostenerla en su lugar_.

_Oyó gemir ligeramente y permitio retroceder. Se ajustó el ángulo y lo intentó de nuevo. Sintió que apretar los dientes mientras seguía presionando. __Su gemido se hizo más fuerte y más agudo y estaba casi listo para renunciar a ella como una causa perdida cuando de repente dejó escapar un grito_ - Para...Por favor... Es que... Me duele! - _Ella gritó y él podía oír el dolor en su voz. Él dejó de moverse, su culo apretando la tercera parte de su polla que había empujado a su culo mientras ella trataba de adaptarse al estiramiento, la prenetación en ella. __La en un sollozo silencioso como su polla palpitaba contra sus estrechos confines._

_Se inclinó sobre ella otra vez y habló en voz baja al oído._ - Shhh... shhhhhh... No llores. Tranquila. Sólo trata de relajarte._ - __Trató de consolarla, acariciando suavemente sus hombros y el cabello suave rubio. __Él acarició su cuello, cantando en voz baja, manteniendo su voz baja y reconfortante. Le dijo lo hermosa que era y lo increíble que era para lo que le permite tratar de esta manera. Él le dijo lo mucho que la apreciaba, que todo iba a estar bien y que sólo tenía que relajarse._ _Ella sollozó y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Podía ver las huellas de las lágrimas por sus mejillas y él usó su pulgar para secarlas. Se y ella hizo una mueca mientras se movía dentro de ella, pero aceptó su beso. __Saboreó la sal en los labios._

¿Estás bien? - _preguntó después de detener el beso._

Sí. - _Ella respondió con el regreso de su pálido pequeña sonrisa._ - Es... Es sólo un pequeño dolor, pero se siente muy... muy extraño. - _Ella explicó._

¿Malo extraño? - _preguntó_

_Ella frunció el ceño, considerando su pregunta._ - En realidad no, ya que los dolores se calmaron. - _Mandy__ contestó. - _Quieres seguir adelante, ¿no? - _le preguntó ella._

Si, piensas que puede manejarlo. - _Reconoció su respuesta y ella le dio una mirada escrutadora antes de cerrar sus grandes ojos grises_

Está bien. Sólo... Sólo sé amable - _Ella le dio la respuesta que había esperado y bajó la cabeza hacia atrás a sus brazos. Volviendo a empezar y una vez y otra vez  
_

_Minutos después. Se dio cuenta de su peso descansaba sobre Mandy y él rodó sobre su costado, estaba tumbado sobre su brazo y envolvió el otro a su alrededor, un poco menos de sus pechos mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración bajo control. Sintió sus dedos delgados se meten entre y encaje con el suyo y él besó suavemente su hombro. __Ambos gimieron cuando se contrajo fuera de su culo, el destello de su capullo en punta._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo impusieron el estilo, tranquilo y relajado, con el olor de la miel de su cabello se mezcla con el sudor y el aroma del sexo atormentaba su nariz. __Sintió que ella jugaba con su mano_ - Bueno, eso fue diferente. - _Ella comentó en voz baja._

Sí, lo fue. ¿Estás bien? -_ se preguntó. __Sintió que ella levantó la pierna ligeramente._

Un poco de dolor, pero estoy bien - _Ella contestó_ - Es tarde, porque no me llevas a mi cama, para que podamos descansar. Tranquilamente

Y tu padre - _pregunto el_

Hoy, no vuelve a la casa. Regresa pasado mañana - _le respondio Mandy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus brazos y subieron al segundo nivel, con su vision de rayos x. Reviso cual era, había un baño, la habitación del padre de Mandy, un pequeña sala de estar y la habitación de ella. La segunda a mano izquierda, abrio la puerta. Entraron, ella la deja en la cama. Como ella estaba medio dormida, bajo limpio rapidamente el living como el sofá, tomo su ropa como la de ella y subio a la habitación de Mandy detrás de el_


	3. Consecuencias

_Basado en el capitulo 4x04, Devoted. De la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

Es tarde, porque no me llevas a mi cama, para que podamos descansar. Tranquilamente

Y tu padre - _pregunto el_

Hoy, no vuelve a la casa. Regresa pasado mañana - _le respondio Mandy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus brazos y subieron al segundo nivel, con su vision de rayos x. Reviso cual era, había un baño, la habitación del padre de Mandy, un pequeña sala de estar y la habitación de ella. La segunda a mano izquierda, abrio la puerta. Entraron, ella la deja en la cama. Como ella estaba medio dormida, bajo limpio rapidamente el living como el sofá, tomo su ropa como la de ella y subio a la habitación de Mandy detrás de el_

_Horas después. En la habitación de Mandy, Clark se encontraba dormido y Mandy despertaba enzima de él, se acerco a su oído y susurro_

Bueno, hola. Amor - _Ronroneó_ - ¿Qué tal un beso? - _pregunto ella. __El sonido de su voz seductora envió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda y en su esencia misma. _La pasamos bien, anoche. Aunque me dolio un poco, guapo_ - le dijo ella a el por lo de anoche, Clark se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, se detuvieron y Mandy se le quedo viendo - _Pero en verdad, mmm... que físico tan impresionante. Ha sido una noche maravillosamente salvaje, la que compartimos - le dijo ella a Clark con una gran sonrisa. Clark cada vez se sonrojaba más - Es una de los muchas..._ - sus ojos bajaron brevemente hacia su entrepierna - ... _las cosas que me gustan de ti.

Basta. Mandy - _le respondio, cada vez más sonrojado_

Me encanta cuando te pones serio, eres tan lindo cuando estás enojado - _le respondio, volviendolo a besar en los labios. __Sus ojos cayeron en su entrepierna de nuevo. Con u__na risa breve de burla._ - Bueno, al menos una parte de ti, no lo niega. Se ve muy feliz de verme - _bromeó aun riendose. Clark se volvio a poner colodado y tratando de controlar su erección, pero crecia en una velocidad alarmante. - _¿Me encuentras atractiva, Clark? - _Le preguntó_

_Clark trago saliva y respondio -_ Si, eres hermosa. Mandy - _respondió el chico de acero. El se sentía tan bien abrazandola, la acariciaba y le besa el cuello con pasión que no podía controlar. Mandy le empezó acariciar sus grandes musculos de los cuales estaba maravillada. Sus manos llegaron a hacia arriba a su pelo negro azabache. Ella sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos largos y delicados lánguidamente a través de él, acurrucándose intermitentemente por partes de él. Su__ mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó tiernamente masajear su polla a través de bajo de la cobija que los cubria. _

Parece que alguien, esta excitado_ - bromeo ella, observandolo. Mandy siguio acariciando su miembro y un destello de malicia brillaba en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a endurecerse. Cuando sus dedos meneando momentáneamente se movían debajo de sus bolas para jugar, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Sin darse cuenta Clark al estar con los ojos cerraros, ella lo estab grabando con su celular. Decide quitar la cobija que los cubre. - _Las quiero sentir y ver, crecer en mis manos - _declaró ella_

_Con el pene de pie en frente de ella, se convirtió en una barra de hierro al instante. La chica dio un paso atrás para admirar su virilidad creciente. - _Impresionante como siempre. Yo sabía que no te llaman grandulón por nada_ - Ella se rió, recordaba que durante la nohe se había hecho pasar, por la chica debil y este se lo había creido. Callendo en su redes y volviendolo un chico seguro poco a poco. Gracias a eso, lo tenía en su cam y acariciando sus grandes bolas _

_Clark tragó saliva, mientras miraba como sus dedos largos y sedosos se enroscanban alrededor de su pene y comienzaba metódicamente acariciándolo. __Quería mirar a otra parte, pero no era capaz de apartar los ojos mientras su mano hábil bombea su pene una y otra vez. - _Clark que qué mejor de corromperte, una forma de placer tan pecaminoso, que tu nunca imaginaste posible. Y sé que la vergüenza absoluta que te traerá, será mucho más grande que cualquier derrota puramente físico podría hacer nunca. _Mandy_ _aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, saboreando el control que poseía sobre él. __Clark cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para resistirse a ella. El no entendía como estaba tan manipulado y esto fue que gracias a la posión que creo, pero ahora agregando algo más. Que le dio a beber durante la noche. Se había convertido en un ser sin voluntan. __Sólo por una extraña curiosidad se atrevió a abrir los ojos y echar un vistazo a Mandy. Su mirada estaba enfocada en su entre pierna en lo que parecía ser una mirada de concentración combinada con deleite. -_ Clark, tu resistencia es inegualable. Has resistido mucho más que los otros, no pienses en mi en una perra es por lo que hemos visto las chicas y yo en los chicos de la secundaria. Por suerte tengo otra opción. Hay algo que he estado simplemente muriendo de probar en ti. Creo que lo disfrutarás, mi querido juguetito -_ le dijo ella _

_Clark se estaba frustrando - _Deja de llamarme así_ - el le grito a Mandy. Ella sonrió_

_Su mano derecha seguía sin cesar acariciar su hombría palpitante, mientras saca de un bolso al lado de su cama un pequeño recipiente de vidrio largo de tres pulgadas con la mano izquierda. La tapa se adjuntó a un gotero y que venia con un líquido azul fragante. Lo puso en parte superior de su pene. Al principio es un hormigueo, pero como ella envolvió sus dedos suaves alrededor de su pene y comenzó a extender el líquido por sus bolas, fue como si un rayo de gran alcance del placer se apoderó de todo su ser. __Era positivamente eléctrico y abrumador._

_Mandy sonrió con complicidad mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente __fue peinado hacia __arriba y abajo, deslizando sobre pene. -_ Apuesto a que te estás preguntando lo que es está magnífica sustancia, ¿verdad ? - e_lla le Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta de él_ - Bueno, yo realmente odio presumir pero al ser un científico tan brillante a mi corta edad... - _Sostuvo el pequeño recipiente transparente entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo trajo para que lo viera. - _Desarrollé este extracto especial a base de plantas a partir de algunas de las especies más raras de ultra- flores que sólo crecen en las selvas tropicales de América del Sur. Gracias a unas de mis amigas de la secundarias, que tiene como conseguirselos. - _Ella volvió su atención a su presa en cautiverio. - _Lo que importa, en especial a ti, es que este extracto estimula los centros de placer del cerebro. Se intensifica y amplifica el placer que sientes por casi cuatro veces el de lo que normalmente experimentas. Y la mejor parte es que es como un narcótico excepcionalmente poderoso.

_Él gimió a su pesar como se apresuró en el bombeo metódico de su pene. Su mano se detenía y corría lentamente el pulgar a través de la punta de la cabeza sensible, directamente a través de la rendija. Sus ojos habían comenzado a retroceder en su cabeza en un éxtasis indescriptible e intenso. __Ella se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la nuca de su cuello._ - Quieres más de ella pronto, eso te lo puedo garantizar. Y voy a estar esperando para dartela.

_Tomó una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo para hablar_ - Por favor... parar... - p_ronunció débilmente. __Una sonrisa cruel en toda su hermoso rostro_ Mandy

Para que veas, que no me olvido. Que me trataste de seduccir, para atraparme - _le responde burlandose_

_Luchaba con un gemido ahogado, pequeña parte de él trataba de negar su alegría de saber lo mucho que estaba realmente disfruntando esto_ - Vamos déjalo salir. Déjame oír eso, lo engatusó, su mano acelerar el ritmo un poco más. Minutos parecían extenderse hasta el día mientras trabajaba diligentemente su sensible piel arriba y abajo como un pistón. Ella lo mantenía resueltamente al borde , deteniéndose cada vez que pensaba que iba a venir a pasar sus uñas de los dedos suavemente sobre la parte inferior de su pene.

_Ella estaba disfrutando de la situación inmensamente, saboreando por completo hasta el último segundo. Para ella era el como un dios y tenia el placer de su capricho, de sensación de un gran poder en sus manos. __Trabajando rápidamente, ella usó su otra mano para amasar suavemente y la taza sus bolas antes de rodar su huevo izquierdo entre ella apretando los dedos, con cuidado y haciendo palpitar maravillosamente._

_Por fin abrió la boca. __Él gimió fuerte y largo._ - ¡Oooohhhhhhh!

¡Al fin! - _Se rió._ - Hmm...Y piensa, yo sólo utilicé cuatro gotas. Imagínate lo que sería con muchas más. - _La barbilla de Clark cayó sobre su pecho, quedando insconciente. Su cerebro se había cerrado por sobrecarga, por las sensaciones increíbles, del día hoy. __Mandy incrementó aún más la velocidad de sus caricias, su mano se convirto en un borrón, en el pene de Clark. El sonido para ella era relajante, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Se movio, unos centimetros y de su bolso saco un tubo de ensayo vacío, colocandolo en frente del pene de Clark. Había decidido recoger su descendencia para ella. Queria cada gota de el. El había hablado dormido y le había contado todo anoche, sobre él_ - ¿Estás listo, amor? - _Preguntó._ - Quiero que me des todo lo que tienes. Ella dio varios masajes más hábiles y Clark abruptamente despertó de su nirvana como aturdido.

Aaaghhhhh - _Clark con__ espalda arqueada, su se abrió mientras soltaba un grito primitivo como la presa que es, cedió a la presión en la base de su pene finalmente. Una ola de semen salio directamente en la boca del tubo de ensayo. Nunca había llegado tan duro en toda su vida. Se sentía casi como parte de su alma estaba siendo arrancada ._

_Mandy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con triunfo mientras observaba todo su cuerpo que se estremecía con varios orgasmos poderosos. Su mano continuó ordeñándolo con golpes lentos y firmes. Le encantaba cómo su pene temblaba cada vez. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el contenedor estaba lleno hasta el borde._

_Después, Mandy sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se lamía los dedos como una niña golosa y traga el resto de sus fluidos fuera de ellos uno por uno._ - sabroso - _comentó, cubriendolo otra vez con la cobija, le dio una palmadita juguetona._ - _Bueno el están divertido, me da una lata. Tener que irme, pero quiero ir al sotano a experimentar con esto - penso en voz alta, mientras cuidadosamente aseguraro el tubo de ensayo del semen. Tomandolo con cuidado en su mano._

_Los sentidos de Clark regresaban lentamente. En ese entonces varias cheerladers, salieron de sus escondites. Todo el tiempo, ellas estuvieron allí. No solo Mandy lo estuvo gravando con su celular, tambien las demás. Las chicas habían escuchado toda confesión durante la noche, sobre la red y green kryptinete sobre lo que le provocaba en él. Miró aturdido hacia las chicas, viendo doble. Tal vez, pensó el._

_Mandy en pie con orgullo, lo observaba. __Sus manos estaban descansando en sus caderas bien formadas y con un aire de absoluta superioridad, rondaba alrededor de ella._ - Tarde o temprano, yo sabía que ibas hacer mio - _rió ella._ - Es mejor que te acostumbres a esa posición, amorcito, porque muy pronto estarás allí abajo todo el tiempo. _Se iba retirando de su habitación, cuando se detuvo y miro a las chicas_ - Que se diviertan con él, chicas - _dijo por encima del hombro._ - Pero dejen un poco para mí. Yo lo voy a necesitar más adelante - _Abrió la puerta, __lo observo y le lanzó un beso burlón._ - Hasta la próxima - _dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Deajando a un Clark, con las chicas más excitadas sobre la tierra, saltando sobre él. _


	4. Jovenes Padres

_Basado en el capitulo 4x04, Devoted. De la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

_Mandy sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se lamía los dedos como una niña golosa y traga el resto de sus fluidos fuera de ellos uno por uno._ - sabroso - _comentó, cubriendolo otra vez con la cobija, le dio una palmadita juguetona._ - _Bueno el están divertido, me da una lata. Tener que irme, pero quiero ir al sotano a experimentar con esto - penso en voz alta, mientras cuidadosamente aseguraro el tubo de ensayo del semen. Tomandolo con cuidado en su mano._

_Los sentidos de Clark regresaban lentamente. En ese entonces varias cheerladers, salieron de sus escondites. Todo el tiempo, ellas estuvieron allí. No solo Mandy lo estuvo gravando con su celular, tambien las demás. Las chicas habían escuchado toda confesión durante la noche, sobre la red y green kryptinete sobre lo que le provocaba en él. Miró aturdido hacia las chicas, viendo doble. Tal vez, pensó el._

_Mandy en pie con orgullo, lo observaba. __Sus manos estaban descansando en sus caderas bien formadas y con un aire de absoluta superioridad, rondaba alrededor de ella._ - Tarde o temprano, yo sabía que ibas hacer mio - _rió ella._ - Es mejor que te acostumbres a esa posición, amorcito, porque muy pronto estarás allí abajo todo el tiempo. _Se iba retirando de su habitación, cuando se detuvo y miro a las chicas_ - Que se diviertan con él, chicas - _dijo por encima del hombro._ - Pero dejen un poco para mí. Yo lo voy a necesitar más adelante - _Abrió la puerta, __lo observo y le lanzó un beso burlón._ - Hasta la próxima - _dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Dejando a un Clark, con las chicas más excitadas sobre la tierra, saltando sobre él y riendo. _

* * *

_Desde esta parte, basado después del capitulo 5x02. Cuando Lana & Clark pierden su virginidad  
_

_Smallville. Es de noche, en su interior en el departamento de Lana. Ella se encuentra en su cama, mientras observa a Clark que se esta vistiendo. Sus mejillas están aun coloradas el ver su cuerpo desnudo, el es todo un adonis, no podía creer lo que habían vivido. Clark le había mentido a Lana, le había dicho que era virgen, cosa que es mentida porque hace unos meses la había perdido con Mandy la cheerladers, en la casa de esta. Pero después de eso su mente quedo muy nublada, tenía recuerdos de estar con otras cheerladers, pero eso no podía ser. Además al despertar, se encontro solo en la cama de la rubia, con un nota al lado de él._

* * *

**_Hermoso._**

**_Lamento dejarte, pero debo hacer algo muy importante. Espero que lo repitamos, has sido muy potente grandulón.  
_**

**_Un beso, Mandy._**

* * *

_Se levanto de la cama, extrañamente un poco mareado. Tomo su ropa "rapidamente" usando sus habilidades y de la misma forma dejo la casa la rubia. Al irse, Mandy se encontrba escondida en su casa. Entro a la habitación y tomo su celular que habido dejado grabando a Clark. Reviso el video -_ Sabía que ocultabas algo, grandulón - _pensaba ella para si misma, se acerco a su cama, especialmente al lugar en donde Clark se encontraba. Hagacho su cabeza, oliendo las cobijas que lo cubrian_

* * *

_Clark beso los labios de Lana y se fue del departamento. Debia volver pronto a la granja, no tenia sus poderes a si que tenía que tomar el bus. Dejo el Talon por el callejon y empezó a caminar hasta la parada del bus, tomo asiento. Cuando minutos después alguien le hablo, levanto la cabeza. Él conocia ese auto azul chevrolet de dos puertas, no pensaba verla de nuevo, después de salieron de la secundaria  
_

_..._Hola Clark_ - Era Mandy quien le hablaba, ella se bajo del auto. Se sento en su piernas y lo beso - _Tanto tiempo, guapo_. - le dijo, mientras lo volvía a besar con pasión y Clark apunto de responderle_

Ma...Ma...Mandy, no puedo ahora. Soy novio de Lana_ - le informo a su antigua amante, ella le puso su mano en su Boca, para que dejara de hablar_

Entiendo, pero tenemos que hablar de algo_ - Clark se le quedo viendo_

¿Que sucede?_ - pregunto el joven Kent_

_Lo miro a los ojos - _Recordaras que me había ido de la ciudad

_Si, cuando volviste - _hizo memoria, que no se graduo con su grupo

_Ella le tomo la mano - _Hace pocas ahoras, iba a tu granja en este momento. Para contarte algo

_Que cosa - _se atrevio a preguntar

Después de esa excelente noche que pasamos juntos, quede embarazada_ - Clark no podía creer lo que escuchaba y solto su mano_

Tu que?_ - Se levanto de la parada, mientras que el ultimo bus que lo podría llevar a la granja iba pasando_

Lo que escuchas, eres papá de un hermoso niño_ - respondio ella, detrás de el con una gran sonrisa _

No lo puedo creer_ - pasandoe las manos por la cara _

Quieres conocerlo_ - Clark se encontraba en shock y solo movio su cabeza, ella le tomo la mano subiendolo a su auto en el lado del copiloto  
_

* * *

_Quince minutos después. Clark aun se encontraba en shock, Mandy la ayudo a salir del auto y entraron a la casa. Subieron a su habitación, al entrar enseguida Clark vio una cuna blanca. Mandy lo dejo en la cama, para que tomara asiento y ella fue a buscar a su hijo en sus brazos al poco tiempo se lo entrego. Clark tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su descendiente, aun no lo creía  
_

En verdad es mi hijo_ - pregunto el, sin creer esto  
_

_Ella estaba nervioso - _Si, te recuerdo que te conte que tu fuiste el segundo y hasta el momento el ultimo, concide con las fechas en que estuvimos juntos y nuestro pequeño saco algo de ti - ella le informo

Que es_ - quedo intrigado  
_

Tus poderes - _le confeso ella_

Mis que...-_ Clark empezó a tocer_

Lo sabes muy bien, esa noche me lo demostraste y yo he guardado silencio - _respondio ella, haciendose la victima _

_Clark le acaricio la mejilla y le confeso - _Muchas cosas, no recuerdo de esa noche. Pero recuerdo que estuvismos juntos_ - se volvio a admirar a su hijo - Me gustaria quedarme, con mi hijo_

Claro, no hay problemas. Porque no le envias un mensaje a tus padres, que te quedas en casa de un amigo, así no tienes problemas_ - le aconsejo ella  
_

Buena idea_ - Clark tomo su celular_

Mientras que haces eso, voy a buscar unos ricos jugos y la leche de nuestro pequeño -_ el asintio y ella se retiro, mientras que Clark hablaba con Peter Ross para que le siguiera la corriente a su versión y le mando a su madre un mensaje, diciendo que fue avisitar a su viejo amigo. Momento después, mandy regreso con dos vasos de jugo y el biberon del bebe. Ella dejo su jugo en su velador, le entrego a Clark su jugo y ella tomo a su hijo dandole su leche. Al terminar de darle su leche, deja a su baby en la cuna acdurmiendo. Clark aun maravillado y en shock no puede creer esto, mientras este a estado bebiendo su jugo. Mandy cuando se fue a preparar los jugos y la leche, se puso un nuevo labial que creo gracias a sus quimicos. Al besar a Clark volveria ser su titere esta noche, nuevamente como hace un par de meses. Pero esto había resulto muy facil, algo le había pasado en su organismo. Pareciera que ya no tiene sus poderes, para aguantar más a sus trucos, con la poca fuerza trato de levantarlo de la cama y lo aguanto, hecho las cobijas hacia atrás y los dos calleron en la cama. Le quito las botas con los calcetines, la camisa azul, ella se desnudo y se quito su ropa interior al mismo tiempo le quito sus boxers. Clark aun con conciencia o algo. La empezo a besar apasionadamente gracias a los quimicos, ella ni lenta ni peresoza le correspondio los besos apasionados  
_

* * *

_Flashblack_

_Ella noche de pasión, hace unos meses. Habían pasado algunas horas, Mandy regreso a la habitación sus amigas se estaban vistiendo y cubriendo a Clark con la cobija, después de estar jugando con él. Al irse las chicas, ella se le acerco, le quería preguntar algo. Así le dio a beber un liquido que había creado_

Clark. Necesito que me digas tu verdad_ - mientras que le acariciaba su barbilla_

Si, preguntame_ - respondio_

Eres un loco de meteorito_ - le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos_

_Clark guardo silencio - ..._no, soy un alienigena - Mandy no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Que, necesito que me lo cuentes todo_ - le pidio ella y el le conto toda su vida_

* * *

_Actualidad  
_

_En la casa del padre de Mandy. Ella había llebado la cuna con ruedas con su hijo, a la habitación de su padre al no estar este por asuntos de trabajo. Así poder hacer sus cosas con Clark a solas, habian pasado algunas horas. Se escuchaban los quejidos de un Clark dormido. Mandy le acariciaba su entrepierna_

Aléjate de mí - _dijo él, un poco menos convincente._

_Nuestra actual villana, amante y madre del hijo de Clark soltó una breve carcajada y sólo se acercó más, permitiendo que sus cálidos senos y su cuerpo flexible se presionen enloquecedoramente contra él. A pesar de la grave situación que podía sentir su cuerpo comienza a moverse y responder. Mandy maniobró su suave muslo entre las piernas musculosas y hasta contra su entrepierna. __Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad._

Los dos sabemos que eso no es lo que realmente quieres, aunque lo digas dormido. Reconoce que te encanto, de que hacemos el amor deliciosamente y que Lana Lang es solamante un capricho - _ronroneó a su oído._ - Aunque eso lo se, debido ahí abajo tu pequeño... - _ella sonrió y se detuvo un instante._ - ... Ah quiero decir a nuestro gran amigo me está contando una historia completamente diferente. Creo que él quiere salir a jugar, otra vez. - _Ganandose enzima de el y volviendo a besarlo junto a algo más_

* * *

_Varias horas después. Son las 6:00 AM en la casa del padre de Mandy, ella había regresado con la cuna y el descendiente del ultimo hijo de Krypton. Lo saco de la cuna y lo llevo a la cama donde su padre, como es lo acostubrando hace un par de años. Clark estaba empezando a despertar a las seis de la mañana, sentía que se encontraba en una cama suave, cómodo, enorme y fastuoso. No que su cama ni fuera así, pero aquí se sentía bien y recordo que se encontraba en la cama de Mandy y con ella adentró, aparte que esta noche descubrió que tenia un hijo. Como le contaria esto a sus padres, mientras que pensaba en esto sintio la mano de Mandy tan cálida y suave, le acarició con ternura la mejilla por un momento antes de pasar a acariciar su pelo negro azabache. Su toque era innegablemente eléctrico pero también intensamente suave y envió una chispa de anhelo a través de él._

Sé que te sientes un poco cansado, después lo de anoche. mi hermoso amado, pero es hora de despertar - _le decía su mujer. Segundos después se dio cuenta en la forme en que el había pensado en Mandy, como su mujer. Ella en ese instante le beso los labios. Clark tenia los ojos abiertos, la veía cargando a su hijo y hablo_

Quiero seguir aquí, contigo y nuestro hijo_ - Ella le sonrío y respondió  
_

Entonces. Shhh...shhh...Relájate y ve a dormir, deja que me encargue de todo. No hay necesidad de luchar por más tiempo_ - suavemente lo __arrulló. Acomdodandose muy cerca de ella y volviendo a dormir_


	5. Recien Casados

_Basado en el capitulo 4x04 y 5x02, Devoted. De la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

* * *

_Varias horas después. Son las 6:00 AM en la casa del padre de Mandy, ella había regresado con la cuna y el descendiente del ultimo hijo de Krypton. Lo saco de la cuna y lo llevo a la cama donde su padre, como es lo acostubrando hace un par de años. Clark estaba empezando a despertar a las seis de la mañana, sentía que se encontraba en una cama suave, cómodo, enorme y fastuoso. No que su cama ni fuera así, pero aquí se sentía bien y recordo que se encontraba en la cama de Mandy y con ella adentró, aparte que esta noche descubrió que tenia un hijo. Como le contaria esto a sus padres, mientras que pensaba en esto sintio la mano de Mandy tan cálida y suave, le acarició con ternura la mejilla por un momento antes de pasar a acariciar su pelo negro azabache. Su toque era innegablemente eléctrico pero también intensamente suave y envió una chispa de anhelo a través de él._

Sé que te sientes un poco cansado, después lo de anoche. mi hermoso amado, pero es hora de despertar - _le decía su mujer. Segundos después se dio cuenta en la forme en que el había pensado en Mandy, como su mujer. Ella en ese instante le beso los labios. Clark tenia los ojos abiertos, la veía cargando a su hijo y hablo_

Quiero seguir aquí, contigo y nuestro hijo_ - Ella le sonrío y respondió  
_

Entonces. Shhh...shhh...Relájate y ve a dormir, deja que me encargue de todo. No hay necesidad de luchar por más tiempo_ - suavemente lo __arrulló. Acomodandose muy cerca de ella y volviendo a dormir. Ella no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo del hombre se que encontrba a su lado - _Mmm...mmm ... - dijo _Mandy tranquilamente admirando sus pectorales cincelados, eso hombros anchos y bíceps abultados. __Sus dedos jugaban sobre el torso desnudo de Clark, disfrutaba de las formas redondeadas impresas de sus pectorales cincelados. Él gimió en voz baja mientras pellizca sus pezones, apretando alternadamente y acariciándose antes de que ella plantó un par de besos sobre ellos. __Su lengua salió y la sensación causó que se endurezcan maravillosamente._

_Minutos después volvio a dejar al baby en la cuna, porque tenia que seguir su plan. Se arrosillo al lado de su cama, desperto a Kent - Que pasa? - pregunto este  
_

_Clark Kent, quieres casarte conmigo_

_Pero, yo...  
_

_Comprendo que estes de novio de Lang, pero ahora tienes un hijo y se que me quieres como yo a ti - Clark estaba confundido, cuando abrió la boca no penso en sar esta respuesta  
_

_Si, acepto - ella se le lanzo enzima celebrando antes su luna de miel_

* * *

_Flashback. Meses antes, Era un día por la tarde. Mansión Luthor, Lex se encontraba trabajando cuando se le apareció Mandy  
_

¿Quien eres?_ - pregunto Lex, desconfiando de la rubia_

Alguien que te quiere ayudar, se que siempre te a gustado Lana Lang. Ella para mi es un estorba a mi gusta Clark, creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente_ - Esto estaba ocurriendo, horas después que la dejaron salir de la jefatura de policias, después de hablar con Lex. Ella se fue a ver primer partido de Clark en la secundaria Smallville_

* * *

_Actualmente. Afuera de la casa de Mandy, Clark le había terminado de escribir dos cartas, se las entrego a ella. Mandy las puzo en el buzon, Ella le había dicho que unas amigas se las iban a entregar a Lana y sus padres. Clark subio al auto en el lado del copiloto, Mandy le entrego a su hijo. Para que ella pudiera conducir, subio al auto, lo encendio y partieron a las vegas. Alguien los obserba, era Lex que sacaba las cartas del buzón._

Buena jugada, señora Kent -_ susurro Lex. Mientras veían el auto alejarse _

* * *

_Varías horas después, vemos en las vegas una pequeña capilla. En donde Clark & Mandy, se están casando. Ella tiene en sus brazos al pequeño Kaleb y muy apaegada de Clark, este aun con la mente nebulosa por los quimicos que Mandy le sigue dando de beber...  
_

_Bajo el poder que me confiere, el estado de nevada y sin tener, nada más que decir. Los declaro como el Señor & la Señora Clark Kent, puede besar a la novia - Clark se acerco tiernamente a Mandy, besando sus labios. Luego la tomo en brazos, junto a su hijo y se fueron caminando por el pasillo _

* * *

_Al otro día. Las cartas que Clark había dejado, era ida de Mandy. Una era de Lana, en donde terminaba con ella y le confesaba que tenía un hijo con Mandy, que se iban de Smallville, para casarse en un lugar tranquilos. La otra carta decía que el se iba, pero quizas mañana estaba en la granja. Que tenian muchas cosas por hablar, por ejemplo que tenia un hijo y que se iba a casar en este momento con la madre de este hijo. _

_Por su parte Lana estaba destrozada, por lo cual Lex empezó atacar para ganar su amor. Mientras los Kent no podía creer esto, no sabían donde buscar a su hijo. Así que decidieron esperarlo y saber todo su historia cuando vuelva con su mujer e hijo._

_¿FIN?_

_Continuara en la secuela..._


End file.
